Digimon: Light And Darkness
by mastervegeta
Summary: While I think on a new idea for Ranamon and Rodrigo,here's a new story with my favorite Digimon on the universe of the Digimon games! The story of a Digimon Tamer who has more tham one Digimon...how can one make an Angewomon and a Lady Devimon get along! Contains spanking


My name is Rodrigo.I'm a Digimon Tamer.

My two Digimon Partners are quite a uncommon duo...

I had two DigiEggs,which hatched into YukiBotamons.

Allwas well as they reached Nyaromon,them Salamon forms...but them,the troubles started...

You see,once they became Champions,the two Salamon sisters became Gatomon and Black Gatomon!  
A Celestial and a Fallen,Day and Night...Light and Darkness!They were total opposites!

They began arguing with each other often.  
And this intensified once they finnaly became Angewomon and Lady Devimon...

This morning,for example,we went on a tournament against other Tamers.  
Though we won the tournament,they didn't fight as a team at all,and argued all the time...

But the last straw was when Angewomon,trying to keep her patience,lectured Lady Devimon,  
telling her she should be less violent,specially since she almost deleted an opponent...  
and Lady Devimon slapped her face!

Now,if only Angewomon had kept her cool and let me handle it,only Lady Devimon would be punished...  
however,Angewomon slapped her back,and the girls began a slap fight with each other!

And now,I dragged them home...

"Angewomon,Lady Devimon...I can't believe you!  
Throwing a catfight as if you were Rookies rather tham Ultimates,I am so dissapointed in you!" I scolded.

"But Rodrigo,she started it..." Angewomon whined.

"I don't care who started it," I retorted,"I'm ending it.I never expected you to do this,either."

"Rodrigooo..." Lady Devimon whined,"If she just let me do things my way instead of butting in all the time..."

"Interesting choice of words," I say,as we arrived home,"For there'll be two butts on our conversation."

Both girls gasped."Please don't...!"

I shook my head and sat down."You are lucky I don't use a slipper.  
Now,one of you is going to volunteer to go first,or shall I choose for you?"

Angewomon blushed,looking down,embarassed not only at the punishment,but also at her own behavior.

"I-I'll go first..." she replied,baring her bottom and going over my lap.

Lady Devimon smirked,but I ordered,"Lady Devimon,go to the corner and think on what you did while I deal with Angewomon." the demon lady sighed,baring her own bottom and facing the wall,while I started spanking Angewomon.

"Oww!Oww!Owwie!Rodrigo,please..." Angewomon whined.

"You earned this,young lady." I scolded,alternating cheeks.

Angewomon kicked a bit in pain."Ouch...oww!Owwie,but..."

"Only a sore,red one for you." I said,spanking all over the butt.

"...Rodrigo..." Angewomon sniffled,them began sobbing as I spanked the sitspots. "Waaaahh,please!I'll be good..." she cried.

"I know..." I said,

"Now,why you have you earned your punishment?"

"Waaaahhh...f-for getting into a slap fight with Lady Devimon..."

"And will you do this again?"

"Nooooo!Waaaaaaahhhhhh,pleaseeee...no moreeee!"

I gave five more to each sitspot,them one to the center of the red celestial butt,them ordered,  
"Angewomon,go to the corner and think on what you did,no rubbing.

Lady Devimon,it's your turn."

Lady Devimon whimpered as she took her place over my lap,while Angewomon cried on the corner.

"Owwwww...owwie,Rodrigo!" she whined."She earned those slaps!"

"And your butt earned those slaps as well."I scolded,alternating cheeks.

"Owwie,ouch,oww..." Lady Devimon yelped as she kicked,"Aww,Rodrigo,I,I just...!"

"Just earned a good spanking?I daresay you're right." I scolded,spanking all over the butt.

"Waaahhhh...b-but,but Rodrigo,I,I...!" Lady Devimon cried.

"I warned you two this would happen should I catch you two fighting each other again,Lady Devimon." I scolded,spanking the pale bare butt over my knee's sitspots.

"Waaaahhh...p-please,no more...I learned my lesson..."

"You said this last time as well..." I sighed,giving a few more."So,what was the lesson?"

Lady Devimon hesitated a bit,but harder spanks quickly broke the hesitation.  
"Waaaaaaaahhh...n-not to g-get in slap fights with Angewomon..."

"Will you?"

"No!No,I won't anymore!Please,my butt feels on fire...!" Lady Devimon bawled.

I gave ten more spanks,them sent Lady Devimon to the corner.

"Now,girls,stay there untill I let you out,no rubbing,either." I warned once more,to reinforce the point.

"Yes,Rodrigo..." the Ultimates cried,sniffling and sobbing as they did Corner Time.

I made both,the Celestial and the Fallen stand on the corner for a good ten minutes without rubbing,to think on what theydid.

They sobbed quite a bit,but were just sniffling when I called them back...

"Okay,girls,corner time's over."

The two sniffled and rubbed their sore bottoms,them covered it as they hugged me.

I smiled."You're forgiven,just behave now..." I told them.

"W-we will..." they both promised.

"Good girls..." I praised.

"R-Rodrigo,may we redress now?" Angewomon asked.

"Yes,you you learned your lesson...

..I'm making you both your favorite food for dinner today." I said.

After all,they both,even Lady Devimon,seemed to learn this time!

Though with a few small sniffles,and a wince as they redressed their sore bottoms,the girls smiled at this.

And so,I went to make dinner.I hope the girls will behave better the next day.  
After all,in a way,we are family to each other...

As I looked back to the living room while I did dinner,I was surprised,  
but smiled as I saw the girls hugging each other.

It seems the lesson did sink in...

Epilogue

What Rodrigo didn't know,however,was that as they hugged,Lady Devimon whispered on Angewomon's ear,  
"Don't think we're done...

we'll resume our "talk" some other day,away from Rodrigo's sight."

Angewomon sighed but whispered back,  
"Very well...anyday you wish to do this,you'll find me ready.  
I won't be pushed around by you just because of my gentle temper..."

Oh,boy...it seemed the troubles wouldn't end so soon!

The End


End file.
